And the Walls Come Crumbling Down
by Musicbot12
Summary: It was suppose to be just another mission, it wasn't suppose to end like this. Leo wasn't suppose to go home to find only two of his brothers there.


_**Author's Notes:**_

 _ **Shoutout to GhostWriter1832 for giving me the idea to write this**_

 _ **This takes place during the chapter "Losing a Friend" in my fic Till Death Do Us Part.**_

 ** _I'm trying to create a one shot for each main character of this story, so far I've done Splinter and April, now it's time for Leo to suffer._**

 ** _~Enjoy_**

* * *

"The only thing you are here, Leonardo, is a fool!" Karai swung her sword at Leo once more causing him to raise his to block her strike. Pushing her back, Leo swung his swords at her but missed having her hit his blades with her own. Karai pushed down on both of Leo's swords with her own before kneeing Leo's hands, causing him to let go of his swords. Kicking him square in the chest, Leo fell on his back. Karai held her foot on his chest as she hovered the tip of her blade over Leo's face.

Suddenly a cry of pain echoed its way in the room, causing the two to go dead silent as their attention was drawn to the hallway it came from. Leo's heart beat harder against his chest as he became stiff on the floor, his head turned towards the direction of that awful sound.

"It's over, Leonardo." Karai stated as her gaze dropped. Leonardo turned back to Karai, his eyes wide and containing a mix of confusion and fear as she sheathed her sword.

"There's nothing left here for you. You should go now." Karai toke her foot off of his chest, allowing him to stand up.

"W-What are you talking about? What just happened?" Leo demanded as his hands tightened to fists.

"Like I told you Leonardo, the only one being used here is _you_." She responded.

She let Leo go as he picked up his sword and ran the opposite way.

"Guys!" Leo yelled as he ran, stealth out the window. "Guys, where are you?" He pulled out his T-phone and dialed Raph's number as he continued to travel through Shredder's lair. As he was listening to it ring he heard his name being called from the distance. Putting his phone back in his belt he ran for the owner of that voice. Going around a corner he saw Casey standing in the middle of the hall, his mask was up showing the distressed look on his face.

"Casey!" leo ran to him

"Leo, there you are! We need to go, now." He said as he grabbed his arm.

"Casey, what's going on?" Leo asked him.

"I don't have time to explain we just have to go right now." Leo caught a glimpse of the panic in Casey's eyes and he instantly knew that this was an emergency.

Something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong.

Casey led Leo outside of the building, where the shellcycle was waiting for them.

As Casey drove them back to the lair more questions were running through his head.

What was going on? What was Casey not telling him?

Where were his brothers?

Who let out that yell?

As soon as the shellcycle was pulling into the tunnel of the lair Leo jumped off and ran towards the entrance. Running into the lair a wave of grief instantly washed over him. Looking around the room he noticed everyone was in sorrow. They all turned their heads to him as he stood there in the doorway, their red puffy eyes staring at him with disbelief and despair.

It was then that he noticed someone was missing: Donnie.

"Where is he?" He asked. He was answered with looks of worry as they all exchanged glances with one another.

Leo's eyes caught sight of Donnie's lab, the door's closed which was always a sign that he was in there. He darted towards the closed doors of the lab where he believed his younger brother would be. As he reached out to grab for the handle, two pairs of hands grabbed him and began pulling him back.

"Let go of me! I have to see him!" Leo thrashed to break out of their holds.

"You can't go in there, Leo." Raph replied.

"I have to see him!"

"He's not in there!" Raph pulled him back further. "Then where is he?" Leo demanded as he turned to him. Raph eyes clenched shut as he tightened his grip around Leo's arm. Leo then turned to April for an explanation but she only looked away as she bit down on her lower lip.

"Raph, where the _hell_ is Donnie?" Leo asked again but before he could answer the doors to the lab slid open cutting through everyone's attention.

Splinter starred down at his eldest son, his dark blue eyes pleading back to him. "Leonardo… I need to talk to you."

Leonardo swallowed hard before following his father into the dojo.

Splinter kept his back to his eldest son as he looked at the shelf he kept the portrait of his previous family on and other treasures of his new life. Leo stood in the middle of the dojo, his heart pounding in his chest and the heavy feeling as though he was going to throw up.

"Something bad has happened," Leo asked to break the tension. "Hasn't it?"

"I don't want you to blame yourself, my son." Splinter turned to him.

"No, tell me what happened."

"It's not your fault, I want to make sure you understand that. You couldn't have prevented this from happening."

"No, stop."

"Leonardo, I need to make you sure you understand this."

"No, no, no, no." Leo kept repeating as he backed away from his father. "No, I just want to know where Donnie is right now."

"Leonardo-"

"Where is Donatello!"

"He's gone." Splinter told him.

Leo's shoulders dropped as his face untensed from anger.

"Donatello has passed away." His father's voice was fragile unlike its strong tone it usually carried when he spoke. Leo stumbled back away from his father again as he tried to process his father's words. Everything was happening too fast. What did he mean he was gone? He just saw him a few hours ago, he was alive. Everyone else was sitting in the lair so why wasn't he?

What happened? What went wrong?

What had he done?

"How? What… how did this happen?" Leo mumbled as he could feel his throat tightening.

"He died from a wound in his chest given to him by the Shredder."

Leo could only stare away from his father as he tried to process what was happening.

His brother was gone

His brother was dead

Shredder had killed him

Leo ran out of the dojo and when he came into the main area everyone turned to him. Leo could only stare back at them, his royal blue eyes wide and in panic.

Casey was the first to try to approach him as he stood up from being beside Raph. "Leo, dude, are you ok?" As he reached his handout to him Leo darted past him and back toward the bedrooms.

He began pacing in his room, running his hands down his face as he tried to wrap his mind around what has happened.

"Something really bad has happened"

"He's not in there."

"He's gone."

"Donatello has passed away." Hearing his father's words in his head again made the brave leader drop to his knees. The tears had already began running down his cheek before he let out his first sob.

He lost one of the members of their team, their family

He just lost his little brother.

Bending forward Leo hit his fist against the concrete floor before sobbing into the ground.


End file.
